Restos Estelares, Version en español, reeditada
by fantasmaalineal
Summary: Los restos de estrella contienen los minerales que forman la vida de un mundo, de nuevo. Una estrella nunca muere. Y los diamantes -un subproducto de esa explosión- son eternos. Una carta de despedida y las reacciones a ella.


NdA:

Al final del fic.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0

 **RESTOS ESTELARES.**

 _Te amé._

 _Desesperadamente, como sólo uno de mi especie puede hacerlo._

 _Con absoluta falta de lógica, pese a mi edad. No sé a qué de todo, se debió. No sé que era más bello en ti, si tu increíble inteligencia o tu perfección física, capaz de dejar aterido y mudo a cualquiera, sin importar la especie._

 _Te amé con todos los riesgos encima; la amenaza legal de "acoso contra un cadete" —aunque ambos sabemos que no fue así— la pérdida de mi capitanía, tu segura expulsión de la Academia, la vergüenza frente a tus Elders y la destrucción de toda mi carrera en la Flota Estelar._

 _Te amé desde el primer momento en que te ví, entrando al aula, Ética Interespecies IV, hasta que la última de tus moléculas se perdió de vista, en el pad del transportador, rumbo al Enterprise._

 _No he dejado de amarte. No puedo._

 _Sí, fui un salvaje contigo. No podía ser menos que uno de los míos y adoré cada átomo tuyo, con dientes y uñas y saliva y todo mi cuerpo perdido en tí, materia de corazón de estrellas y yo, apenas un mero gusano sub-evolucionado…_

 _Te amaba más allá de mi razón, estaba perdido en ti, en tu gracia, en tu luz._

 _Sufrí cada instante que tú sufriste; el rechazo de los otros cadetes en la Academia, las acusaciones de favoritismo, los severos regaños de Número Uno._

 _Me ahogué en tu dolor cuando miré, horrorizado, como tu mundo se hacía migajas y desaparecía._

 _Lloré durante el coma, cuando Jim me trajo de vuelta de la Narada –Mc Coy no fue misericordioso y me puso a dormir antes de mirarte más de dos veces ¿Acaso crees que no vi como saltaste hacia Nyota, apenas llegando al Enterprise?_

 _El universo no es justo, Spock. Lógico, pero no justo. De haber justicia, yo tendría al menos tu edad, tu fortaleza, tu longevidad, tu belleza._

 _Tu increíbleincreíbleincreíble inteligencia…_

 _Te alejé de mí y no me arrepiento. Sé muy bien que rechacé lo único que habría hecho que mi vida valiera en algo; tu oferta de unirte a mí, por siempre._

 _No sólo eras demasiado hermoso para ser real; era tu realidad la que merecía ser hermosa, tener un futuro "lleno de infinitas posibilidades" como te lo dijo el anciano Selek y yo, en tu árbol cuántico, soy una hoja seca, a punto de caer._

 _No me odies por eso, te lo suplico; mi viejo corazón y lo que quedó de mi cuerpo no lo soportaría._

 _Sé que lo amas. Sé que sólo él podía completarte. Podría afirmar que lo traje a la Flota por dos razones. Por ti. Y por él. Y debes –tienes que— reconocer que mi ilogicidad funcionó, querido –cuán querido, amado ashayam— Spock._

 _Cada logro tuyo lo guardé celosamente, como si fueras parte de mí, que sí lo eras y lo sigues siendo._

 _Quisiera pedirte, si, como los tuyos dicen, los Katras existen, me atesoraras en el tuyo, eternamente. Y sé que perdí ese derecho en el momento en que James puso un pié en tu clase, desde el momento en que, con singular y desfachatada eficacia, destruyó tu Kobayashi Maru, un diamante que habías tardado cuatro años de vida en pulir y cortar, a prueba de todo._

 _Pero un diamante sólo puede ser cortado por otro, Spock y aunque Kirk fuera uno en bruto, no era menos brillante y duro que tú. Ni menos terco._

 _Sé que eres feliz. Y querría decir que tu felicidad me hace bien, que no siento envidia de James T. Kirk, que el almirantazgo completa todas mis aspiraciones…_

 _Pero me enseñaste a no mentir y menos entre nosotros._

 _Y odio este lugar glorioso, este pedestal en el que me han puesto, como mentor y protector de los dos genios que salvaron a la Tierra y a la Federación por ende._

 _Este pedestal es bueno para una tumba y yo lo soy y los gusanos se recrean en mí, sabiendo que te amo en cada instante y que bajo ninguna circunstancia, puedo tenerte._

 _No me malinterpretes. No me compadezco; dí los pasos que debía y no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Selek me ha hecho ver las cosas con otros ojos. Y sí, también te amé en su línea de tiempo y, misericordiosamente, morí sin tenerte._

 _Vivir sin tenerte, ashayam, es una muerte lenta. Preferiría una implosión como las que Nero nos enseñó; sería la única forma de que, lo que siento por ti, desapareciera._

 _No me quedaré en la Tierra. Número Uno me llevará en la USS Nelson al cuadrante Delta; hay mucha gente nueva en la DS9 a la que entrenar._

 _Tú tienes una misión asignada._

 _Y he solicitado a mi buen Hoichí—san (sí, el almirante Nogura, tan amigo mío como lo es Hikaru Sulu de ustedes dos) que ajuste nuestros programas de forma tal que JAMAS volvamos a encontrarnos._

 _Abandono. Me rindo. Te tuve. Te amé. Aún lo hago y Dios me perdone – y Surak con él— si dejo de hacerlo._

 _Quiero que seas mi dulce penitencia, por los años que me quedan. Afortunadamente, no estaré cerca del maniático cuidado de McCoy, así que no serán muchos._

 _Fui el primero en verte sonreír; un privilegio invaluable para uno de mi especie._

 _Winnie Kirk, la madre de Jim, solía decirme que yo era el ángel guardián de George y ya ves, no pude cuidarlo ni logré evitar la desgracia de la Kelvin…_

 _No podré cuidarte ni evitar tus errores. Pero te puse en manos del mejor; no es un ángel delicado como los prefiguraba Leonardo –sé cuánto amas a Da Vinci— y carece de la gracia de uno._

 _Pero te ama tanto como yo lo hice –y hago._

 _Sé, ashayam, mi hermoso ángel, S'chn T'Gai Spock, que sólo tú, podrás entenderme._

 _Te pertenezco, donde esté._

 _Christopher Pike._

-0-0-0-

Los tres se miraron, por instantes.

Al principio, a Uhura le había asombrado recibir el pesado paquete, la carta escrita en cuero de Kara y con caracteres en Alto Vulcano, idioma prohibido de aprender para los humanos.

Y más se asombró cuando Spock le solicitó leerla en voz alta, traduciéndola mientras lo hacía.

Ahora, Nyota temblaba entre el dolor y el azoro y Jim también, ignorantes de cómo ayudar a Spock frente a semejante pérdida, el dolor del Vulcano tangible en las gotas que empapaban su rostro, en la oscuridad repentina del lazo telepático que lo unía a Jim y en el rugido felino, ahogado a la fuerza en su pecho.

Tanto Jim como Nyota sabían, desde el principio, quién y qué había sido Chris para Spock.

Su primer amor. Su primer beso, su primera noche. Su elegido, después de que T'Pring lo rechazara. Su primer abandono. Y su primer capitán...

Su mentor y protector. Su amante más fiel. Y ahora, la última de sus pérdidas –cuántas, en el nombre de Surak; su madre, su mundo mismo y ahora, Chris?—

Jim saltó a abrazarlo. Su señal para Nyota fue imperceptible… pero ella obedeció al instante. Ni siquiera pensó en ello como una orden; fue un reflejo.

Aprisionado entre ambos –los pensamientos, el afecto, la pena de los dos terranos— Spock se permitió regresar a los tres años de edad, cuando Sarek le prohibiera volver a decirle a Amanda, su madre, que la amaba…

Spock había llorado noches enteras. Nadie lo supo.

Nyota era un refugio cálido, mar en calma envolviéndolo en olas suaves y oscuras, por todos lados. Jim, una roca firme, hundido en él, sobre la que podía descansar.

Se quedó dormido entre ambos, la piel fría de los dos; la mujer que lo amaba tal y como era y su hermosohermoso T'hy'la, su par. Jim…

No eran Chris.

No había más "Chris"

Mientras Spock, insomne –los terranos, dormidos— admiraba el negro vacío por el ventanal, salpicado de estrellas, McCoy se ocupaba de entrar sin ningún permiso.

—¡Luces al cien por ciento! –ladró a la computadora.

Miró la escena sobre la cama; los tres desnudos, enredados entre sí. Hizo ojos de espiral y se volvió hacia el techo, evitando mirar más, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Dios mío y un carajo, Jim! ¡Nogura te está buscando, no tenemos a nuestra brillante Oficial de Comunicaciones para traducir el japonés del Almirante y NADIE hallaba al Primer Oficial! Y tú ¿Acaparándolos en tu cama? ¡Eres imposible, Jesús, José y María! Christopher Pike tendría que ver cómo hacen luto por él…

Jim sacudió la cabeza, abriendo los ojos, despertándose con un bostezo y una cara de "¡Qué diablos?"

Un 'bunk' sonoro; Uhura se había caído de la cama. McCoy cerró los ojos, en un intento fallido de pudor.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Spock comenzó a reír, hasta saltarle las lágrimas.

¡Humanos, por Surak!

Ilógicos, absurdos, llenos de manías, caóticos, desesperados y desesperantes. Tan horrendos como hermosos, tan finos y delicados como toscos e incapaces.

Todos ellos contenían lo que Chris le había dado y lo que él temía tanto; la sal de su propia, implícita, heredada humanidad

Jim rió con él y Uhura: y Bones se fue refunfuñando algo sobre necesitar un lavado de cerebro y Cupcake enrojeció como un tomate al vislumbrar la escena y acudir frente al escándalo del buen clon de House, antes de que la puerta automática se deslizara y…

El Alfa Shift comenzaba y era otro "día" en el Enterprise y…

Chris no se iría nunca, comprendió Spock. Y, lágrimas de por medio, de cuando en cuando, ya no dejó de sonreír, cuando había que hacerlo.

Ya no.

-0-0-0-0-

Mientras todos presentaban sus respetos en el Almirantazgo, Nogura—san llamó a Jim aparte.

—Capitán Kirk…

—Almirante, señor.

El anciano samurai suspiró, entre divertido, severo… y triste.

—Chris no fue cualquier cosa, neh?—gruñó, decidido— Y no voy a perder el tiempo en pomposidades filosóficas. No es mi estilo y no era el suyo. Me pidió que te entregara éstas… naderías, personalmente, chico. Tú sabrás que hacer con ellas.

Jim miró la pequeña caja.

—¿De qué se trata, Almirante?

—Basura cósmica. Lo que queda de una estrella cuando se apaga, Capitán. Diamantes…

Jim abrió el estuche y los miró.

Uno estaba exquisitamente pulido, painita pura y oro rojo al centro.

El otro, era un cristal de zafiro en bruto, con un brillo incandescente.

Ambos estaban soldados el uno al otro –efecto del desastre estelar que los forjara. Juntos.

Jim tuvo que sonreír.

En alguna parte del universo, una estrella implosionó.

—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—

 **Notas finales:**

 _Este fic es culpa de tres personas; ashleyj28, por sus magníficos trabajos; T'Pinto, por atrasarse en su entrega de la investigación que falta para "Dos gatos" —la vida real y la operación de su papá se atravesaron— y KianSpo, por escribir sobre Chris Pike, un personaje al que adoro y que tiene más relevancia en la vida de Spock de lo que pudiera sospecharse. Situado inmediatamente después de ST2009, antes de STID, Christopher decide huir, hacerse a un lado, no soportando la presencia de Jim en la vida de Spock, pese a saber que es lo correcto._

 _Un detalle importante: KianSpo hizo un trazo MAGNÍFICO de la biografía de Spock, a lo largo de más de 200 páginas —lo leí en dos días. La novela es "Don't stop believing" y podéis googleadla en Ao3. Este one-shot sólo es un intento pretencioso —mío— de acercarme a todo lo que Chris sentía por su alumno predilecto, Spock. La voz de Matt Bellamy y su espléndido abuso del piano, mas los retrasos en la investigación sobre el Arca Kátrica —sin la cual NO PUEDO terminar "dos gatos"— ocasionaron este engendro. Lo que el fastidio puede lograr en mí._

 _Mil gracias por su paciencia, lecturas y reviews._

 _Sochya bosh eh dif._

 _FantasmaAlineal._

 _p.d. De forma bastante distraída, publiqué este fic en sus dos versiones, tanto en inglés como en español...haciéndolo en realidad, DOS veces en inglés. Creo que lo hice hace más de tres años. Hasta ahora, un fan no registrado me llamó la atención sobre el hecho. Mil gracias, Mich._


End file.
